


Mystery Kisser

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: You’re trying to remember who you made out with at that party last night and asking me for help but it was me who you made out with and I don’t want to tell you in case you’re disappointed AU





	Mystery Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/174533865187/youre-trying-to-remember-who-you-made-out-with-at)

Ava had to hold back a groan as Gary dragged her inside the frat house. John Constantine’s frat house was throwing the party so of course Gary had come running to Ava asking her if she could go with him. Ava knew he had the biggest crush on Constantine so she couldn’t find it in herself to say no and had reluctantly changed to black jeans and a black button up and let him drag her to the party, though she had no intention of staying long. She was gonna stay with Gary and wait until he felt comfortable, maybe have a drink or two, and then leave and get some sleep before her classes the next morning.

The party was already well on its way by the time they made it inside. Ava immediately pulled Gary with her in search of something to drink, she was not surviving that many drunk college students without alcohol.

“Hello luvs.”

Ava forced herself not to make a face at the voice, she had never been particularly fond of Constantine which definitely had nothing to do with that time she’d caught him making out with Sara Lance. Nothing at all.

Gary, on the other hand, immediately perked up at the sound of his crush’s voice.

The two left Ava alone and she was just going to finish her drink and then she would be on her way back to her dorm away from all of this. She was almost done with it when someone from one of her classes, Andy, decided to approach her.

“Now what’s someone so beautiful doing on her own in a place like this?” Ava rolled her eyes, this was exactly why she hated parties.

“Drinking, then leaving,” Ava said, lifting up her almost empty cup.

“Night’s still young, why don’t you come dance with me instead?” Andy’s eyes roamed her body and if Ava had less self control she would have punched him.

“No thanks.”

“Aw come on ba-”

“Babe! There you are,” a familiar voice said as an arm snuck around Ava’s waist. Ava threw Sara a grateful look.

“Do you mind? We were kinda busy.” Ava groaned as Andy started speaking again.

“Actually I do, that’s my girlfriend you were unsuccessfully hitting on.” Ava let out a sound that went mostly unnoticed at Sara’s words. She knew it was just to ward off Andy but that didn’t stop her heart from beating impossibly faster.

“Sure you are. Now if you just would leave so-” 

Sara didn’t wait for Andy to finish his sentence, she turned to face Ava and put a hand on her neck instead, pulling Ava down and kissing her. Ava could have died right then and there and she would have died a happy woman. She briefly registered someone walking away from them but paid it no mind as Sara pressed more firmly against her and coaxed Ava’s lips open. One of Sara’s hands moved down Ava’s back, only stopping when it arrived at Ava’s butt. Ava briefly registered something falling from her hand as she used both her hands to pull Sara closer, but whatever it was got instantly forgotten as all she could think was that she was kissing Sara.

The hand on Ava’s butt moved to her front as Sara started pushing her the short distance towards the wall and Ava was more than willing to oblige. When her back hit the wall Sara stopped kissing Ava’s lips in favor of kissing her way down to Ava’s throat, the hand on Ava’s front finding its way inside Ava’s shirt as Ava’s hands shot up to bury themselves in Sara’s hair. Ava had long since closed her eyes, but she opened them when Sara bit down on her pulse point as Ava tried her very best to bite back a moan. Suddenly where she was caught up with her mind and as amazing as it felt being so close to Sara the thought that she had probably been at the party way longer than Ava had, which, coupled with the overwhelming taste of alcohol that had been on Sara’s tongue, meant that she had had way more than Ava to drink, made itself known and Ava put a hand on Sara’s shoulder, gently pushing her back.

Sara bit her lip as she detached herself from Ava, looking her over with a hungry look in her eyes. Ava wanted nothing more than to pull Sara back in, but she knew Sara was a lot more intoxicated than she was, she probably hadn’t even realized that she was kissing Ava of all people.

Constantine, Gary and Zari appeared out of nowhere and then Sara was being dragged off somewhere else before she could get the chance to test Ava’s self control. Gary looked like he wanted to say something but Ava didn’t give him a chance, she had to get out of there so she told him goodnight before escaping back to the comfort her dorm room. When she finally managed to sleep her dreams were filled with images of Sara.

* * *

 

“Ugh why does everything have to be so bright and everyone so goddamn loud?” Sara said as she sat down next to Ava.

“Maybe if you’d stop going to parties when you have class the next day?” Ava said as she glanced at Sara, who was sitting in her favorite ‘best bi’ hoodie with the hood pulled as far around her head as she could get it. She immediately wished she hadn’t as exactly what had happened at the party that she had tried so hard not to think about forced its way to the front of her mind, she couldn’t forget how Sara’s lips felt against hers.

“Come on Ava, be realistic,” Sara said as she turned to look at Ava and Ava’s eyes fell to Sara’s lips before she decided that her notebook was much safer to look at. “Besides, I happen to have kissed a very cute… person, although I can’t remember anything about them apart from the fact that they’re a very good kisser.”

Ava’s heart dropped, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about kissing Sara and Sara didn’t even remember her. She supposed it was for the better, Sara would probably be disappointed that she had kissed Ava and not someone more interesting.

“Fuck drunk me for not at least doing the courtesy of writing sober me a note about it.”

“Do you remember anything about this person?” Sara frowned thoughtfully before shaking her head, Ava wasn’t sure if she should be more relieved or disappointed.

“Only that they’re a really good kisser.”

“Go through a list of good kissers you know?” Sara raised an eyebrow at her and okay maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but then again Ava didn’t exactly want Sara to remember and maybe if she listed other people the likelihood that Sara would remember it was Ava would decrease.

“I’m also fairly sure I haven’t actually kissed them before.”

“So people you want to kiss but haven’t then?” Sara snorted at that.

“Yeah that list might get kinda long.”

“Have you got a better idea?”

“No,” Sara sighed. “Let’s see, Felicity? No, doesn’t seem right. Guinevere maybe, no seems off too. Leonard maybe? No he’s too busy chatting up Ray, ugh this is gonna take forever,” Sara sighed as she let her head fall to the table in front of her.

“Can we put this on pause until after the lecture? Mr. Bennet is about to start.” Sara looked at Ava as if she had offended her.

“C’mon Aves, figuring out who I made out with so I can hopefully do it again is way more important than whatever Bennet has to say, you already know all this stuff anyway.”

Ava rolled her eyes and stared pointedly at their professor instead of Sara. To her surprise Sara actually stopped talking, but her surprise didn’t last long before Sara lightly hit her with her pen and pointed down at her notebook, where instead of taking notes from the lecture Sara had written down a number of names, most of which had already been crossed out. Ava couldn’t help the pang of jealousy at all the names on the list, and it didn’t help that Sara started writing again when she knew she had Ava’s attention.

By the end of the lecture Sara had filled out a few pages with names, none of which Sara thought she actually made out with. The more names she had seen the more sure Ava had become that not telling Sara the person she was looking for was Ava was the right decision, she was sure Sara would be disappointed. She also hadn’t been able to stop the tiny hope that the next name Sara would write would be Ava’s. Sara started listing names out loud again when they exited the lecture hall and Ava cursed herself for having given Sara the idea, her jealousy only increasing with every name Sara listed. She thanked whatever deity that might have listened when they ran into Constantine and Gary in the hall and Sara momentarily forgot what she was doing.

Gary looked between them with an excited face as they neared each other and Ava started shaking her head, hoping that Gary would think before he spoke for once and not mention anything about the night before. 

“I am so happy for you guys, we all knew it would happen sooner or later of course, but it’s so great that it finally happened!” 

A sense of dread settled in Ava’s stomach at Gary’s words. At first Sara looked confused more than anything, but then Constantine had to open his mouth and say something about a double date and Sara’s eyes widened.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Sara said and Ava had never wished more for the ground to open and swallow her up than in that moment. Her prayers went unanswered, however, and Sara wordlessly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone else, only stopping when she found an empty room to pull Ava inside of.

“ _ Ava _ , why didn’t you say something?”

“Uuh, I, I did say something, technically.” Sara rolled her eyes. Ava still had the urge to run, surely Sara just wanted to forget this new information, forget that she had ever kissed Ava.

“You know, I wish you would have told me, ‘cause if you had I would’ve done this a lot sooner,” Sara said as she put a hand on Ava’s neck and Ava barely had time to register what was happening before Sara was leaning up at the same time as she pulled Ava’s head down and softly kissed her. It was very brief, their lips barely meeting, nothing like what it had been the day before, yet somehow it made Ava’s heart beat just as fast, if not faster.

“That okay?” Sara asked, only having pulled away enough to talk, her lips still impossibly close to Ava’s. 

Ava didn’t answer, just closed what little distance there was to press their lips together again. Sara let out an approving sound and the moment her lips opened Ava’s tongue darted between them. Ava pushed Sara back against the nearest wall and for the second time in as many days let herself get lost in Sara. When she pulled back Sara smiled at her, and Ava would do anything for that smile. 

“So, just to be clear, you’re not disappointed that it was me that you kissed?” Sara raised an eyebrow at her, before her face softened and she gently cupped Ava’s face.

“Actually I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, remind me to write drunk me a thank you note,” Sara said, before leaning up to press another brief kiss to Ava’s lips, when she leaned back she frowned as if she was remembering something. “Oh, and remind me to kick Andy’s ass for how he treated you.”

“It’s fine, this really hot girl came and saved me from him.”

“Oh really? Hot, you say?” Sara said with a smirk. Ava nodded. “Maybe you should take your saviour to dinner as a thank you? Say eight pm today?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Ava said, before kissing Sara again. She was never going to get tired of kissing Sara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr [@fvndomtrvsh](http://fvandomtrvsh.tumblr.com/) and [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
